The present invention relates to a method, program and information storage medium for image generation.
There is known an image generating system (or game system) for generating an image visible from a virtual camera (or a given viewpoint) in an object space which is a virtually three-dimensional space. Such an image generating system is highly popular as one that provides a so-called virtual reality. For example, in an image generating system for playing a fighting game, a player uses a game controller to control its own character (or model object) such that it will fight with an enemy character controlled by another player or a computer.
In such a fighting game according to the prior art, it is general that a player's character fights with an enemy character on a flat landform (or ground). Therefore, an image generated could not but being poorer in reality since it would not be influenced by any uneven landform.
Furthermore, such a type of fighting game represents the motion of a character relating to its hands and legs by reproducing previously prepared motions. For example, if a player performs a control of forward stepping its own character, motions previously prepared for forward walks will be reproduced. If the player performs another control of jumping its own character, motions previously provided for jumps will be reproduced.
Where the motion of a character is to be represented only by reproducing previously prepared motions as mentioned above, however, the character may have unnatural motions different from those of the real world. Particularly, if a character is to be moved on an uneven landform, it has been found that a problem was raised in that the legs of the character would sink under the ground.